Ça aurait pu …
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Un matin à la Congrégation de l'Ombre presque comme les autres pour Lenalee. Si ce n'est que Komui a disparu et que les recherches la mènent à faire une bien choquante découverte… Mention de relations homosexuelles, vous êtes prévenus !


**Disclaimer :** Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Traumatisage de Lenalee (mais ça veut pas dire que je l'aime pas, juste que, pour cette fois, c'est sur elle que ça tombe)**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-15. Attention, mention de relations homosexuelles, fuyez si ça vous dérange !**  
Note : **Je crois bien qu'il s'agit là de ma première fic sur DGM… Du moins de la première que j'ai finie.

Ça aurait pu être un matin comme les autres

Lenalee ne se considérait pas comme spécialement fleure-bleue mais aimait laisser voyager son imagination et se faire des films où tous ses rêves étaient réalité. Et comme elle était plutôt matinale – à sa connaissance seul Kanda se levait avant elle au QG de la Congrégation et Kanda n'était pas forcément une référence en matière d'humanité ; pour le reste il y avait bien les gardiens de nuit et l'équipe scientifique, mais ces gens-là ne comptaient pas, puisqu'ils dormaient de jour pour les uns et à coup de deux heures toutes les trente heures pour les autres ; même Jeryy n'ouvrait sa cuisine qu'à huit heures, plus tôt il fallait se contenter de plats précusinés – elle ne s'attendait ainsi pas à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte alors qu'elle sortait à peine de sa douche matinale. Elle imagina alors tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un admirateur secret qui avait décidé de profiter du calme précédant l'aube pour venir lui déclarer sa flamme. Peut-être même que cet admirateur était un jeune exorciste aux cheveux presque blancs et…

TOC ! TOC !! TOC !!!

Lenalee fusilla la porte du regard. Comment osait-on détruire son songe de manière aussi brutale. Pas de doute, la personne qui tapait contre sa porte n'avait aucune notion de poésie.  
Ce qui, tout bien réfléchi, n'excluait pas Allen. Elle soupira, finit rapidement de s'essuyer, jeta sa serviette dans sa salle de bain et enfila rapidement un vieux t-shirt de son grand-frère pour cacher sa nudité, puis prit un air théâtralement ensommeillé, histoire de donner l'impression qu'on la tirait à peine de son lit. Elle espérait que cela ferait de l'effet à son interlocuteur.

Bien entendu, rien ne se passait jamais comme dans ses rêves et l'homme qui se tenait derrière sa porte – en plus de manquer de lui coller son poing dans le nez en voulant frapper à nouveau alors qu'elle avait ouvert – n'était ni exorciste, ni plus jeune qu'elle. En fait, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du Commandant Reever. Et elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose d'apprendre que le plus proche collaborateur de son grand frère en pinçait pour elle. Et d'ailleurs elle remit vite en question sa vision de la présence du scientifique devant sa porte en constatant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air gêné de qui n'ose pas se déclarer, mais l'air paniqué de qui sait que le monde va exploser et n'a aucun moyen de l'empêcher.  
Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et le scientifique fit de même. Après un instant de flottement où il pu constater la légèreté de la tenue de la jeune fille, il rougit et détourna le regard. Ça, au moins, c'était normal. Mais visiblement ça allait encore être à elle de faire tout le boulot et d'engager la conversation.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-elle en douceur, essayant de ne pas troubler encore plus le Commandant. Celui-ci sembla se ressaisir et la regarda dans les yeux.  
"– C'est le Grand Intendant Komui.  
– Quoi, grand frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
– Il a disparu."  
La jeune exorciste resta interdite quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que l'information parvienne pleinement à son cerveau.  
"Il a QUOI ?!?"  
Le Commandant inspira profondément.  
"Disparu. L'équipe D m'a réveillé il y trois heures, ils avaient des papiers à lui faire signer et ils ne l'ont pas trouvé."  
Lenalee soupira de soulagement. Si c'était pour échapper à des papiers, son frère était capable de tout ; il n'y avait donc rien d'inquiétant.  
"Pas besoin de me réveiller pour ça, il doit être caché dans une armoire ou sous un bureau…"  
Mais le Commandant Reever secoua négativement la tête.  
"– On a tout fouillé. Il n'est pas dans la citadelle.  
– Vous en êtes sûrs ?  
– Certains. On a même envoyé des Traqueurs en ville. Toujours aucun résultat."  
L'exorciste inspira profondément ; elle devait rester calme et réfléchir, ne pas se laisser emporter par la crainte…  
"Très bien… Continuez à chercher. Je vais réveiller les autres exorcistes et quand on sera certains qu'il n'est pas près d'ici, on lancera des recherches plus lointaines."  
Le Commandant acquiesça et se retira, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Elle laissa la porte de sa chambre se refermer et glissa jusqu'au sol, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue. Son frère, son grand frère adoré avait disparu. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle en imaginait les pires scénarios. Le Comte Millénaire avait sûrement réussi à infiltrer un de ses sbires dans la Congrégation et il avait enlevé Komui. Et maintenant son pauvre grand frère était sûrement torturé par ce fou qui voulait savoir ce que préparait la Congrégation et comment accéder aux Innocences qu'elle conservait… Ou peut-être même était-il déjà mort.  
Elle frissonna. Depuis toujours, elle et son frère s'étaient promis de ne pas faire l'erreur d'accepter la proposition du Comte si celui-ci se présentait à l'un d'eux après la mort de l'autre et pourtant elle craignait de ne pas en être capable. Elle aimait tellement son frère que maintenant qu'il n'était plus là elle ne se sentait plus la force de rien. Elle avait peur de ses propres réactions, peur de ses craintes et de ses faiblesses.

Lenalee était assise par terre depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque son Golem vint se poser sur son épaule, comme pour la réconforter. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi proche des humains que l'était Timcanpy, mais ce Golem était tout de même gentil avec elle. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le regarda, pensive.  
"Tu as raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Je peux peut-être encore le sauver."  
La jeune fille se releva alors, essuya ses larmes et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se passa ensuite la tête sous l'eau froide pour avoir les idées claires.

La première chose à faire, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait ses bottes, c'était d'aller réveiller Allen. La présence du jeune homme la galvanisait, elle pouvait déplacer des montagnes pour lui et donc aussi rester bien plus maîtresse de ses sentiments. Oui, avec Allen elle pourrait sauver son frère.

Sur le chemin entre sa chambre et celle du jeune homme, elle s'imagina même qu'elle allait pouvoir en profiter. Après tout, Allen était si gentil et si naïf, qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions si elle se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant la perte de son frère. Et comme il dormait en caleçon – elle le savait pour l'avoir observé discrètement durant leur mission à Rewind City – elle pourrait apprécier le contact de sa peau.  
Une partie de son âme lui fit remarquer que c'était ignoble de profiter de la disparition de son frère pour tripoter son collègue, mais l'autre rétorqua que se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi futile lui permettait de ne pas perdre les pédales.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen, elle hésita. Pouvait-elle se permettre de l'ouvrir doucement pour observer le jeune exorciste endormi avant d'aller le réveiller ou devait elle l'ouvrir violement en hurlant, quasi-hystérique ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, car même si la première alternative était de loin plus séduisante, elle était bien trop risquée. Si pour une raison ou une autre Allen était déjà réveillé, cela détruirait toute sa crédibilité.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pensa à son frère jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui montent aux yeux puis recula de quelques mètres, courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

"ALLEEEEEN !!! Réveille-toi ! C'est…"  
Lenalee bloqua alors, la main toujours crispée sur la poignée de la porte et la bouche encore ouverte, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Ça devait être une illusion, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
Allen était bien dans son lit, pas en caleçon mais complètement nu, pour ce qu'elle avait aperçu avant que la couette soit rabattue prestement, et il avait eu à peut près la réaction qu'elle avait fantasmé, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut et redressé pour fixer la porte d'un air surpris et inquiet. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'est qu'il aie, en guise d'oreiller, un autre homme, tout aussi nu et facilement identifiable, ne serait-ce qu'à sa chevelure écarlate. Lavi ! Lavi qu'elle avait jusque là considéré comme un ami et un allié. Lavi à qui elle avait même confié ses sentiments à l'égard d'Allen et qui avait semblé la soutenir. Ce traître de Lavi était nu dans le lit de SON Allen ! Et il semblait trouver ça normal, à en juger par le sourire endormi qu'il lui adressa avant de sortir d'un ton tout naturel et à peine entrecoupé de bâillements un "B'jour Lenalee. Pourquoi tu nous réveilles si tôt ?" accompagné d'un petit salut de la main. Main qu'il glissa ensuite sous la couette et, elle en était certaine, sur la cuisse d'Allen.  
Elle ne bougea pas, prisonnière de la vision qui s'offrait à elle. S'il n'y avait eu que Lavi, elle aurait encore pu croire à une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, mais il y avait _l'autre_. Cet espèce d'enfoiré qu'elle ne supportait déjà qu'à peine en temps normal et qu'elle allait dès lors haïr plus que tout. Bien entendu, _il_ était déjà réveillé quand elle avait ouvert la porte, et elle avait entr'aperçu qu'_il_ était allongé sur le côté, la tête dans sa main, veillant sur le sommeil des deux autres. Puis elle était entrée, _il_ avait rabattu la couette sur eux et Allen s'était ensuite redressé. Depuis ce moment _il_ n'avait pas cessé de la fixer de son regard sombre et, dans le cas précis, particulièrement meurtrier. Et, comme pour la narguer encore un peu, _il_ venait de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Allen pour l'allonger entre _lui_ et Lavi. Le jeune homme allait protester mais _il_ le fit taire d'un long baiser.

Lenalee se sentit soudain très faible. Elle essaya de se raccrocher à la réalité mais elle se sentait sombrer, comme attirée dans un vide insondable et avec personne pour la rattraper dans sa chute. Personne et encore moins Lavi, qui se désintéressa d'elle pour se tourner vers les deux autres et râler parce qu'il voulait aussi un bisou. Et, alors que le roux embrassait – et tripotait allègrement – l'homme de ses rêves, _l'autre_ s'adressa à elle.  
"– Tu vois pas que tu déranges ?  
– Mais…  
– Dégage."  
Les gens qui osent s'opposer à Yû Kanda ne sont que très peu nombreux ; ceux qui osent s'opposer à lui alors qu'il n'a pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner le sont encore moins ; ceux qui osent alors qu'ils l'ont énervé se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ; et ceux qui osent l'affronter quand il l'ont énervé avant qu'il n'ait pris son petit déjeuner n'existent pour ainsi dire pas (ou sont totalement suicidaires). Fort de cette constatation, personne ne sera étonné de savoir que Lenalee recula et referma la porte, avant de s'effondrer, tremblante, dos à cette même porte.

Elle resta là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le silence matinal soit troublé par des grincements de ressorts de matelas, des gémissements et des cris étouffés. Là, elle s'évanouit.

_FIN_

…

………

…  
Hein, quoi ? Vous dites ? Ah ! Komui ! Et bien… En fait il n'avait pas disparu, il était juste endormi sous un tas de paperasse dans un coin de son bureau. Faut croire que Reever avait mal cherché. Faut dire aussi qu'avec un tel bordel…


End file.
